The Rose
by Katia-chan
Summary: song fic to The Rose Typical rb angst, Ryou loves Bakura, can he stand what he thinks is rejection? rr please...not as bad as it sounds


The rose  
  
A/n: well, here we go, another attempt at story writing a depressing try, this, like most of my stories will be a little depressing, and if you've looked at my author's bio and you saw only one story, then I mean the stories to come, and I'm confusing you aren't I  
  
Yami: yes, you are  
  
Katia: well, who asked you  
  
Yami: I believe you did  
  
Katia: well, even so stops to think of a good comeback um, well, just do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: why do I have to do it?  
  
Katia: because, it's to painful  
  
Yami: roles his eyes alright, Katia doesn't own the song "the rose," Leann Rhymes, or whoever wrote it does, and she doesn't own YGO either, even though she wishes she did  
  
Katia: well, now that all you people can gloat, here's the story, and if anyone brings up the fact that I don't own my idles I promise a slow and painful death Mwahahahaha  
  
Yami: pay attention to that, she never leaves an evil plan alone once it's been sealed with a Mwahahahaa so be warned  
  
Katia: here's the story, no comments on the spelling please  
  
Song lyrics  
  
' Thoughts  
  
" Speaking, duh  
  
The rose  
  
Some say love, it is a river,  
  
That drowns the tender reed  
  
some say love, it is a raisorrazor  
  
That leaves the soul to bleed  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
  
An endless aching need  
  
I say love, it is a flower  
  
And you, it's only seed *  
  
Ryou stood in the bedroom, staring down at a photo album. He never did this, since it was to painful most of the time. Pictures reminded him of happier times. More to the point, the times before the ring. Those times were gone and usually there was no point in digging up buried ghosts, but he was in the mood to think back, to remember. This at least might keep him sane, happiness might keep him from losing his mind. Ah, those happy times, times with no Bakura, but yet, deep in his heart those times had been lonely.  
  
He had hated the spirit when he first came. Hated the way he made him feel. The endless reminders of how worthless he was. Now there was a deep love for the ancient monster, and the words that Bakura screamed to him became true, he was worthless, he was stupid, but if Bakura loved him he'd be better.  
  
Unfortunately that hadn't happened. Ryou was to afraid to confess the way he felt and Bakura would rather kiss Yami then admit that he loved him. How could a great man like him love such a pathetic nothing like himself. Tears sprang suddenly and angrily to his eyes. Why did Bakura have to hurt him so much. He could stand the physical pain, but the horrible ache in his heart hurt more than anything he'd ever suffered.  
  
'What am I doing wrong! Why won't he love me, I'm so stupid, how could he love me'  
  
Suddenly it didn't matter. None of it mattered. If Bakura didn't love him then nothing mattered. He snapped the album shut and wiped all thoughts from his mind and ran to the bathroom.  
  
It was dark in there and Ryou didn't have to look at himself. His hands groped in the darkness and found a raiser. He held it to his wrist and then decided against doing this in complete darkness, what if he missed. He lit a candle and began to walk over to the tub where his blood would go unnoticed for long time. He was about to set the candle down, after filling the tub when the door swung open and Bakura stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ba, Bakura," Ryou stammered, dropping the candle into the water and shattering the holder.  
  
"What are you doing?" There was no concern in the harsh voice. Ryou didn't know what to say  
  
"i. I,"  
  
"You what?" Then he decided to be completely honest.  
  
"I'm killing myself," To Ryou's surprise Bakura didn't just nod and leave.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It's the heart, afraid of breaking  
  
That never learns to dance,  
  
It's the dream, afraid of waking  
  
That never takes a chance,  
  
It's the one, who won't be taken  
  
Who cannot seem to give,  
  
It's the soul, afraid of dying  
  
Who never learns to live *  
  
Ryou's p.o.v  
  
Oh my god, he asked why. What should I tell him. Should I tell him the truth? No, I can't do that. What if he turns me down, what if he says no and hurts me. But what if he does and I'm just scaring myself. Oh god! What am I going to do.  
  
"Well, why are you doing it?"  
  
End p.o.v *  
  
Bakura's harsh voice jolted Ryou back to the present.  
  
"Well, don't just stare at me you weakling, what are you doing this for?" Ryou felt a jolt of fear but decided to be honest again, what good would it be to keep it in.  
  
"I'm doing it because. Because I love you,"  
  
Bakura's p.o.v *  
  
What! He loves me! That was the last thing I expected. I hoped for it, but I could never have dreamed that it was true. Oh now what do I do! I could tell him that I love him; I could admit the whole thing. No! Bakura, get a hold of yourself, you can't show weakness  
  
"Oh, alright,"  
  
End p.o.v *  
  
Ryou watched Bakura's face and waited anxiously, but was disappointed to see a fury in it.  
  
"Oh, all right," so, that was it, oh all right. Well, maybe it was better this way. Bakura stared at him for another moment, then turned and left a broken and crushed Ryou behind him.  
  
When the night has been to lonely,  
  
And the road has been to long,  
  
And you think that love is only,  
  
For the lucky, and the strong,  
  
Just remember, in the winter,  
  
Far beneath the bitter snows, *  
  
Bakura knelt in front of the small grave stone, staring at the name of his Hikari engraved into it.  
  
Ryou Bakura, 1992 to 2003  
  
Bakura's p.o.v *  
  
What have I done. I ruined it for him and me, with a facial expression and my stupid pride. I destroyed him. He loved me, and he wanted me to love him back, and I didn't. What kind of monster am I? How could I do that to him. It's all my fault. Ryou, I love you. You never knew it but I did, I still do.  
  
End p.o.v*  
  
Bakura didn't try to hide the tears. It had been one year, a year filled with loneliness and pain. Now he knelt at the grave of the one he loved. The tears flowed silently from him. He noticed that they seemed to be falling into a puddle. He glanced down at the grass in front of the stone and beheld a sight that would comfort him through many painful years to come. A small, perfect tear catcher. A tiny beautiful red Rose.  
  
Lies a seed  
  
That with the sun's love,  
  
in the spring,  
  
Becomes a rose *  
  
A/n: ahh sobs I'm so cruel! But it's not half bad for a fic that popped into my head last night, with the help of my friend Sozuki, and took me a half hour to write. I hope you liked it and will review; I need some encouragement to get a few other fics that are almost finished to be at posting stage.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


End file.
